alexandra skellington
by vesago
Summary: Back from the dead   Jack's got a secret that his kids find in the hinderlands please send me ideas for chapter two and sorry i cant alter it my microsoft word stoped working
1. Chapter 1

(enter Sarah and Damian are walking down a trail in the hinderlands twards the circle of trees that lead to other worlds)

Sarah turned back to check on her brother and sure enough Damian was tugging on a branch that got hooked on his grey jacket. Sarah simply chuckled slightly and with a filck of her wrist the branch broke

Sarah-"Just, a little further Daimaon. and we'll be in the hinderlands soon."

Damian-"But Sarah we're in the hinderlands"

Sarah-"i mean the circle of tree's that lead to the other worlds, we'll got to the valentines world, and get cupid to help with your _shock _problum."

Daimean-"how do you know this stuff is out here, anyway?"

Sarah-" I found it in Dad's old books. and after we're done we can go back to town"

in walks a mysterious women oddly elegently dressed for the landscape and looks like she'd been walking for days. She was a skelliton but had long elegant wispy black hair like Damian's but without the red fringes

Mystrious women-"I'm sorry but what town are you returning to?"

Sarah-"Halloween town."

the mysterious womens "eyes" light up -"can you take me there I need to see the Pumkin King as soon as possible."

Damian-"sure, the pumkin king is our dad we'll take you to him."

the mysterious womens eyes changed drasticky while Damian was talking. when he saild they were Jack's children the womens "eyes" got brighter still then sunk into a depresed state.

Sarah-"sorry Damian, we can go to Vallintine town tomarow morning"

as the three walked back to town

Sarah-"so, what's your name Ms..."

"Alexandra, I used to live in haloween town long ago but it will be good to be back."

(at their home)  
Sarah-"DAD SOMEONE HAS TO TALK TO YOU"

Jack-"my god Sarah you have your mother's lungs on you." rubbing the side of his head as he and Sally walk into the deading room(living room)

Jack suddnenly putts on an coldly disipointed face when he sees Alexandra

Alexandra-"Jackson." breathing hevily

Jack-"Alexandra." replaing coldly

Sally-"Dad, you know her?"

Jack-"I shold know my sister"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN NIGHTMARE BEFORE CRISTMAS IT'S JUST MY FAVERITE SARAH,DAIMEON,AND ALEXANDRA ARE MINE STEAL THEM AND I'LL SUE YOUR ASS**

Jack didn't bother explaining what he said he only walked out and slamed the door lweaving everyone awstruck. The scilence went on for a few secounds until Sally spoke in her happy tone.

Sally-"Tea dear?"

Alexandra- "Uh, yes please."

sally left to the dinning room to get her family some cups of tea . She came back with a kettle, some plates and cups, putting the kettle on a burner.

Sally-"Sarah?" she asked motioning to the kettle

Sarah-"Sure mom." she uses her pumpkin fire her father taught her to light the burner when the kettle began to wistle Sally started pouring some jasmine tea for everyone.

Sally-"Why is it I've never met you before?"

Alexandra-"As you saw, Jackson and I don't get along. Well, Jackson never really got along with anyone in the family, he burned his briges a long time ago. I was supposed to bring this to whoever the pumpkin king is, I had no idea that, that would be my big brother" pulls a wax sealed scroll from her bag "But I don't want to talk about it, please I want to hear about you, I won't have gessed I'd have a sister-in-law or a neice and nefew."

Sally-"Well, I was raised by Dr. Finklstein the resident scientist, and like every other girl in Halloween town I admired Jack, but not the same as he got from the witches and other female monsters in Halloween Town. No, their intentions were not innocent, not the mine were but I loved him in a different way. All the girls admired Jack because he was the Pumpkin king, but I loved him because he was Jack Skellington."

Alexandra only patted herself on her chest where her heart should be hoping her sister-in-law would go on,

"About a year before we he peropossed, Jack didn't want to be pumkin king anymore he wanted a new holiday he found Christmas town and it was just what he wanted. He just decided to take it and had three trick-or-treaters to lock up the original owner."

Alexandra pinched the bridge of where her nose should be showing what Jack did wasn't that surprising to her in the least.

Sally- We'll grt you settled in for your stay Alexandra, do you know how long you'll be here?

Alexandra- Thank you, really but I think it would be better if I just left.

she tried to get up but but Sally and Sarah held her down

Damian- Aunty Alex at least stay tonite dad will come around.

Alexandra- Okay but only tonite.


End file.
